robin_hoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Errol Flynn
About Errol Flynn is a deceased actor who played Robin Hood in The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938) in the third of several roles in which he was paired romantically with a character played by Olivia de Havilland. Filmography Actor 'Film' *1959 Cuban Rebel Girls ... The American Correspondent *1958 The Roots of Heaven ... Forsythe *1958 Too Much, Too Soon ... John Barrymore *1957 The Sun Also Rises ... Mike Campbell *1957 The Big Boodle ... Ned Sherwood *1957 Istanbul ... James Brennan *1955 King's Rhapsody ... Richard, King of Laurentia *1955 The Warriors ... Prince Edward *1954 Let's Make Up ... John 'Beau' Beaumont *1954 Crossed Swords ... Renzo *1953 The Story of William Tell (Short) ... William Tell *1953 The Master of Ballantrae ... Jamie Durie *1952 Against All Flags ... Brian Hawke *1952 Mara Maru ... Gregory Mason *1951 Hello God ... Man on Anzio Beach *1951 Adventures of Captain Fabian ... Capt. Michael Fabian *1950 Kim ... Mahbub Ali - The Red Beard *1950 Rocky Mountain ... Capt. Lafe Barstow (CSA) *1950 Montana ... Morgan Lane *1949 That Forsyte Woman ... Soames Forsyte *1949 It's a Great Feeling ... Jeffrey Bushdinkle, the Groom (uncredited) *1948 Adventures of Don Juan ... Don Juan de Maraña *1948 Silver River ... Michael J. 'Mike' McComb *1947 The Lady from Shanghai ... Man in Background Outside of Cantina (uncredited) *1947 Escape Me Never ... Sebastian Dubrok *1947 Cry Wolf ... Mark Caldwell *1946 Never Say Goodbye ... Phil Gayley *1946 San Antonio ... Clay Hardin *1946 Objective, Burma! ... Capt. Nelson *1943 Uncertain Glory ... Jean Picard / Emil DuPont *1943 Northern Pursuit ... Cpl. Steve Wagner *1943 Thank Your Lucky Stars ... Errol Flynn *1942 Gentleman Jim ... James J. Corbett *1942 Desperate Journey ... Flight Lt. Terrence Forbes *1941 They Died with Their Boots On ... George Armstrong Custer *1941 Dive Bomber ... Doug Lee *1941 Footsteps in the Dark ... Francis Warren *1940 Santa Fe Trail ... Jeb Stuart *1939 The Sea Hawk ... Geoffrey Thorpe *1939 Virginia City ... Kerry Bradford *1939 The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex ... Earl of Essex *1939 Dodge City ... Wade Hatton *1938 The Dawn Patrol ... Courtney *1938 The Sisters ... Frank Medlin *1938 Four's a Crowd ... Bob Lansford * with Patric Knowles as Will Scarlet in The Adventures of Robin Hood ''(1938)]]'1938 The Adventures of Robin Hood ... Robin Hood' *1937 ''The Perfect Specimen ... Gerald Beresford Wicks *1937 Another Dawn ... Capt. Denny Roark *1937 The Prince and the Pauper (Short) ... Miles Hendon *1937 Green Light ... Dr. Newell Paige *1936 The Charge of the Light Brigade ... Maj. Geoffrey Vickers *1935 Captain Blood ... Peter Blood *1935 Pirate Party on Catalina Isle (Short) ... (uncredited) *1935 All American Drawback (Short) *1935 Don't Bet on Blondes ... David Van Dusen *1935 The Case of the Curious Bride ... Gregory Moxley *1935 Murder at Monte Carlo ... Dyter *1933 I Adore You ... Bit (uncredited) *1933 In the Wake of the Bounty ... Fletcher Christian 'Television' *1959 Goodyear Theatre (TV Series) — "The Golden Shanty" (1959) ... 'Doc' Boatwright *1959 The Red Skelton Hour (TV Series) — "Freddie's Beat Shack" (1959) ... 'The Duke' - Gentleman Hobo *1956-'57 The Errol Flynn Theatre (TV Series) — "Rescued" (1957) ... John Morton — "1000th Night of Don Juan" (1956) ... Don Juan / Himself - Host *1956 Screen Directors Playhouse (TV Series) — "The Sword of Villon" (1966) ... EFrancois Villon External Links IMDb Category:Actors Category:Actors who have played Robin Hood Category:The Adventures of Robin Hood Actors Category:Deceased Actors